Without You I'm Nothing
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: Je ne t'aimais pas. Pas comme que tu aurais voulu que je t'aime. Je t'aimais comme on aime un frère, comme on aime un ami proche, comme on aime un confident. Et quand tu enserras mon visage entre tes mains et soufflas "Without you, I'm nothing", je fuis.


Without You I'm Nothing

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling. La chanson _Without __You __I'm __Nothing _est interprétée par Placebo et David Bowie (album Without You I'm Nothing, 1998).

xXxXx

Je ne t'aimais pas. Pas comme que tu aurais voulu que je t'aime. Je t'aimais comme on aime un frère, comme on aime un ami proche, comme on aime un confident. Je t'aimais pour cette confiance que je pouvais t'accorder, pour ces mots que je pouvais te dire, pour ces étreintes et ces mots de réconfort quand j'allais mal, pour ces silences quand tu sentais que j'avais juste besoin de ta présence, pour ton excentricité qui me forçait à sortir de ma carapace, pour ton obstination et ton tempérament fiévreux qui me poussaient à faire des choses si peu moi, que je condamnais et regrettais à voix haute mais que je chérissais au fond de mon cœur. Mes premières conneries, c'est avec toi que je les ai faites, mes déboires, c'est à toi que je les confiais, ma première étreinte amicale, c'est toi qui me l'as donnée. Tu m'as donné tant de choses, tant de choses que je ne pourrais pas compter. Tu brillais de mille feux, attirais tout le monde à toi – et pourtant c'était toujours vers moi que tu tournais en premier lieu, toujours pour moi que tu t'inquiétais. Quand, énervé, déçu par ton comportement, je te quittais lors d'une soirée, tu revenais toujours après moi plus tard, t'excusant, me demandant de rester avec toi – alors que tant d'autres désiraient ta présence, alors que tant d'autres étaient plus intéressants que moi.

Et c'est moi qui t'aidais quand tu étais malade, quand tu avais trop bu, que tu avais vomi dans le dortoir, t'excusant encore et encore, promettant que tu ne le ferais plus, disant que c'était ta connerie, que c'était toi qui réparerais. Mais toujours, je passais après toi, toujours, je réfutais tes excuses avec un « ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas grave » et le lendemain, l'incident était oublié, nous n'en parlions plus.

Combien de fois t'ai-je servi d'alibi, combien de fois te servis-tu de moi comme excuse pour sortir en douce ? « Tu me couvriras, hein, Moony ? » Et je répondais toujours oui, faiblement. C'est à ça que servent les amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Tes premières mauvaises expériences, je les regardais comme on observe un animal derrière une vitre. Je te voyais, pourtant j'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir t'atteindre, de ne pas pouvoir t'en empêcher. Quand tu commenças à te droguer, James n'en sut rien. Mais moi j'étais au courant. J'étais au courant et je ne disais rien, en espérant secrètement que tu arrêterais, espérant de tout mon cœur que ce n'était qu'une passe. Et quand tu rencontrais mon regard, tu savais que j'étais au courant. Pourtant, je ne disais rien. Je ne disais jamais rien. J'espérais que tu m'en parlerais, que tu me l'avouerais – je ne voulais pas faire le premier pas, je n'avais jamais voulu.

Et quand un jour, assis au bord de la fenêtre de notre dortoir, alors que James et Peter étaient en retenue et que tu me demandais si je pouvais t'aider à rouler tes joints, je savais que c'était ta manière implicite de me mettre au courant. Me mettre devant le fait accompli, sans me dire pourquoi, sans me dire comment – je n'avais qu'à accepter.

Ma langue restait coincée dans ma gorge. Je n'arrivais pas à te réprimander, n'arrivais pas à te dire ce que j'en pensais. Tu savais trop bien que je désapprouvais et j'avais peur que, malgré mes mots, tu continuerais. J'avais peur que tu ne m'écouterais pas, j'avais peur de me rendre compte que, pour toi, je n'avais pas autant d'importance que ça.

Quand tu commenças à chercher des garçons plutôt que des filles – plus ou moins au même moment que tu commençais à fumer de l'herbe –, je le découvris aussi par hasard. Une des mes rondes de préfet m'avait amené à te découvrir dans un placard à balai, embrassant furieusement un des joueurs de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Trop choqué, je n'avais rien dit. Je ne t'avais pas tiré de points, émit aucun mot – je suis rentré au dortoir, sans plus te regarder, sans remarquer la façon dont _toi_, tu me regardais.

Quand tu rentras au dortoir, plus tard, tu allas dans ton lit, seul. Tu ne vins pas me parler ce soir-là, ni le lendemain, ni jamais après. Comme toujours, je découvrais et ne disais rien – tu savais que j'étais au courant, tu ne cachais rien et pourtant tu ne parlais pas non plus. Ce silence m'étouffait et pourtant, je n'osais jamais le briser. J'avais trop peur de ce que tu pensais, trop peur de ce que tu dirais.

Tes conquêtes poursuivirent leur chemin. Quand James l'apprit, il ne te parla plus pendant une semaine. Était-il blessé que tu ne lui ai rien dit ? Était-il dégoûté ? Se posait-il la question : _est-ce __que __ça __a __un __jour __été __moi ?_ Je ne savais pas. Pourtant, à ce moment-là, c'est vers moi que tu te tournas, en moi que tu plantas ton regard franc, trop franc, me demandant si je te détestais, si tu me dégoûtais. Et quand je répondis que je ne pourrais jamais te haïr, tu me serras dans tes bras. Je ne dis jamais rien au sujet des larmes que je sentais rouler dans mon cou, jamais rien sur tes yeux rougis – nous avions toujours mieux communiqué par le silence.

« J'espère que ça ne change rien entre nous, Moony. Je t'aime trop pour te perdre. »

Et James ? Pourquoi n'allais-tu pas le voir, lui ?

Prongs revint à ses sens une semaine après la découverte. Les premiers mots qu'il t'adressa furent pour te demander de lui passer le jus de citrouille – et ton fragile sourire et ton regard trop brillant me firent mal, sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

Il y avait toujours un certain malaise entre nous. Officiellement, nous n'avions aucun problème avec ton orientation sexuelle, pourtant, je le sentais, à voir James et Peter s'échanger des regards quand tu ne rentrais pas une soirée, que tout n'allait pas bien.

« Et toi, tu savais, Moony ? »

_Oui, __je __savais. _Pourtant, je secouais la tête à cette question, soutirant un soupir de soulagement à Prongs – parce qu'il n'aurait pas accepté de ne pas savoir avant moi...parce que c'était lui ton meilleur ami, pas moi...n'est-ce pas ?

Cependant, un soir, tu vins tout chambouler. Ce fragile équilibre qui nous caractérisait, entre désaccord, résignation et silence bascula du tout au tout.

Il était tard, il y avait eu une soirée, pour la victoire de Gryffondor au Quidditch. Nous étions tous éméchés, toi, probablement plus que les autres. J'avais dû te porter jusqu'à ton lit pourtant, par je-ne-sais-quelle soudaine impulsion enfantine, tu me fis basculer sur le lit, me prenant pour un oreiller ou dans un jeu, je ne savais pas. Nos éclats de rires ivres moururent lentement, ne restait plus qu'un silence confortable. Toi face à moi, c'était comme les nuits avant la pleine lune, quand nous étions encore des enfants plus que des adolescents, quand, dormir à deux dans le même lit n'était pas encore considéré comme étrange. Un geste réconfortant, qui devint peu à peu gênant quand je me rendis compte de ton souffle chaud sur mon visage, de tes yeux qui brillaient trop fort dans le noir. J'aurais voulu murmurer _« __Padfoot ? __»_ mais tu ne m'en laissas pas le temps. Tes yeux fixés sur moi, si intensément que je crus que ton regard allait me brûler, tu me dis que, malgré le nombre incalculable de garçons et d'amis que tu avais embrassé...tu ne m'avais jamais embrassé, moi.

Mû par la panique, j'aurais voulu reculer précipitamment, craignant ce que tu pouvais sous-entendre par cette simple phrase, craignant ce que tu pouvais faire si je gardais le silence, cette fois encore. Qui ne dit mot consent, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, je ne voulais pas reculer trop vite, te rejeter en bloc. Je savais que ça te blesserait. Alors je m'intimais au calme, intimais à mon cœur de battre moins fort, intimais à mon cerveau d'arrêter d'hurler de _fuir __fuir __fuir_. Du ton le plus naturel que je pus, je murmurais – ou plutôt croassais – que je préférais que ça reste ainsi, que ça ne m'intéressait pas.

Je vis un éclair de quelque chose dans tes yeux, pourtant je n'eus jamais le temps de vraiment le déchiffrer que tu marmonnais un « okay » avant de te tourner de l'autre côté avec un vague « bonne nuit. »

Je ne dormis pas de la nuit.

Après cet incident...plus rien ne fut pareil. A chaque fois que tu voulais me serrer dans tes bras, je me tendais, me braquais, me demandant si ce n'était là qu'un geste amical ou s'il signifiait plus, si tu voulais plus. J'évitais d'être trop près de toi, évitais de te toucher, évitais d'être en binôme avec toi. Sans le vouloir, je te rejetais et tu avais mal.

Et je ne m'en rendais pas compte.

Quand je découvris les marques sur ton bras gauche, quelques mois plus tard, ce fut un autre coup au cœur. Avais-tu délibérément retroussé tes manches pour que je les voie ? Était-ce pour ça que tu restais en manches longues, même en cette fin juin ?

Quand, incapable de les ignorer plus longtemps, je te demandais le simple mot « quand ? », tu me répondis, fixant tes cicatrices avec un regard presque curieux, comme si tu les voyais pour la première fois « oh, ça ? Ça date de février. »

Ton ton avait été tellement détaché.

Malade, je ne réalisais pas ce qu'impliquait cette date. Je n'osais pas demander pourquoi, n'osais plus ouvrir la bouche. Alors, au lieu de ça, je continuais de t'aider à enfiler ta robe de sorcier, pour la remise des diplômes.

L'été passa. Fraîchement diplômés, nous cherchions tous un travail, un appartement, une maison. Tu avais toujours dit que tu voulais que nous restions ensemble, après Poudlard. Nous le fîmes, et ce furent parmi les mois les plus heureux de ma vie. Pourtant, James et Lily finirent par emménager ensemble et Peter trouva un travail dans sa ville natale – il retournait vivre chez ses parents.

Ne restaient plus que nous.

Entre malaise et camaraderie, notre situation n'était jamais plus réellement pareille. Aux yeux des autres, je crois que nous semblions normaux. Pourtant, au fond, profondément en moi, je savais qu'il n'en était rien.

Les années passèrent. Je ne fis plus de découvertes sur toi – tu m'écartais lentement mais sûrement de ta vie.

Un soir, pourtant, quelques temps avant ce fatidique 31 octobre 1981, alors que tu écoutais une chanson de David Bowie, tu te mis à chantonner doucement :

_I'm unclean, a libertine  
>And every time you vent your spleen,<br>I seem to lose the power of speech,  
>You're slipping slowly from my reach<br>You grow me like an evergreen,  
>You never see the lonely me at all<em>

_I..._  
><em>Take the plan, spin it sideways<em>  
><em>I...<em>  
><em>Fall<em>  
><em>Without you, I'm nothing<em>  
><em>Without you, I'm nothing<em>  
><em>Without you, I'm nothing<em>

Avais-tu attendu que j'entre dans le salon ? Avais-tu attendu que je te remarque, que je t'entende ? Quand tu avanças vers moi, comme des larmes dans tes yeux, quand tu enserras mon visage entre tes mains, quand tu me soufflas : _« __Without __you, __I'm __nothing. __»_, je fuis.

Des mois, des années plus tard, je te maudis pour ces mots qui restèrent pour toujours imprimés dans mon crâne. Je te maudis pour le souvenir brûlant de tes mains sur mes joues, pour ce balancement juste léger de hanches, pour ces yeux qui brillaient de douleur, de déception et d'autre chose que je ne voulais pas voir – refusais de voir.

Quand tu sortis d'Azkaban, notre coutume du silence persista. Jamais nous ne parlions de ces demi-mots, de ces déclarations à mi-voix que j'espérais tant avoir mal interprétées, mal comprises. Il était déjà si difficile de renouer une amitié au bout de temps d'années de haine et d'incompréhension – pourquoi faire s'effondrer ce château de cartes pour quelques silences de plus ?

Quand tu mourus, le silence qui t'entoura m'étouffa. Ce n'était pas un silence aisé, un silence de mensonge, un silence d'accord tacite – c'était juste un silence d'absence, un silence de mort.

Et puis, je la ré-entendis, au détour d'un couloir, cette chanson que je n'avais entendue qu'une fois – cette chanson que je m'étais efforcé d'oublier si fort que je n'en connaissais plus rien sinon les mouvements de ton corps qui y étaient attachés.

_« Without you, I'm nothing. » _

Je repensais à trop de choses en même temps. A ces silences que j'aurais dû briser, que j'aurais dû tuer. A ces silences sur lesquels j'avais envie de hurler. Sur ma bêtise et ma couardise, pour tous ces mots que j'aurais dû dire et que je n'avais jamais prononcés. Pour tous ces _pourquoi_ restés coincés dans ma gorge, par peur. Par lâcheté.

Et puis, comme un souvenir lointain qui revient avec toute l'acuité tranchante d'un poignard, je réalisai.

Février – c'était le mois de la victoire de Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. C'était le mois où je t'avais repoussé.

* * *

><p><span>Never Too Late – Three Days Grace  Without You I'm Nothing – Placebo feat. David Bowie, 1er novembre 2011

**OS écrit d'un jet, sans relecture. Inspiré d'une histoire personnelle. Bien que _Without __You __I'm __Nothing_ soit sortie en 1998 (et donc, bien loin des années 70 propres aux Maraudeurs) et soit chantée par Placebo et David Bowie, pour le bien de cette fic, oubliez cette entorse à l'histoire.**

**Quant à mes autres fics, le chapitre de KL avance et devrait être publié dans guère trop longtemps, si tout va bien. Quant à NTL...je n'en ai aucune idée, elle avance, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.**

**En espérant que cet OS vous aura plu,**

**Sorn**

**EDIT : Traduction des paroles :_ Je suis impur, un libertin Et chaque fois que tu déverses ta rancœur Il me semble que je n'arrive plus à parler Tu glisses doucement entre mes doigts Tu me fais pousser comme une plante Tu ne vois jamais à quel point je suis seul. Je...Prends le plan, le fais changer de côté. Je...Tombe. Sans toi, je ne suis rien._  
><strong>


End file.
